


Ein Jahr im Leben von Draco Malfoy - Vaterfreuden

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: 12 200-Wort-Geschichtenursprünglich gepostet auf fanfiktion.de





	1. Januar

Nervös tigerte Draco Malfoy – seines Zeichens frisch verheirateter Ehemann – in einer hübschen Suite auf und ab. Er schielte immer mal wieder zur Badezimmertür, hinter der Astoria Malfoy, geborene Greengrass, sich für ihre Hochzeitsnacht vorbereitete.

Genauso oft landete er vor dem Kamin und überlegte ob er Blaise oder Harry anflohen sollte.

Seine beiden Freunde hatten mit solchen Dingen wesentlich mehr Erfahrung.

 

Welcher Idiot kam eigentlich auf die Idee, dass die Sprösse aus Reinblutfamilien ihre ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen frühstens in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht machen durften?

Das war der Stoff aus dem Albträume gemacht waren.

Zumindest Dracos Meinung nach.

 

Er gab es auf, diese Nacht nüchtern Überleben zu wollen und stürzte zu dem Globus im Nebenzimmer, in dem ganz muggelmäßig der Alkohol versteckt war.

Mit fahrigen Fingern gab er die Zahlenkombination in das Schloss ein, dass der Eigentümer – warum auch immer – hatte einbauen lassen.

 

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen öffnete er die obere Hälfte und entnahm eine Flasche guten, alten Whiskeys.

Bevor er allerdings auch nur daran denken konnte etwas zu sich zu nehmen, hörte er ein leises Kichern.

Ertappt drehte er sich zu seiner Frau, die ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begierig musterte.

Nun.

Vielleicht würde diese Nacht doch nicht so schlimm werden.

 

.

.

.

 

_Merlin!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Zahlenkombination / schüchtern / Alpträume


	2. Februar

Gnadenlos wuchs das Pochen in Dracos Schädel zu einer ausgewachsenen Migräne.

Während er mit einer Hand seine Nasenwurzel massierte, lauschte er mit halbem Ohr den quengelnden Worten seiner Ehefrau.

 

Kaum aus den Flitterwochen zurückgekehrt – die bis auf einige Unsicherheiten in der ersten Nacht wirklich ganz fantastisch gewesen waren – lag ihm seine frisch Angetraute nun mit einem ganz speziellen Thema in den Ohren.

 

Astoria wollte tatsächlich ein Baby.

 

Dabei war sie grade mal 19. Und er mit seinen 21 war ehrlich gesagt noch nicht sonderlich scharf darauf ein Kind zu bekommen.

Er würde gerne erst mal seine Ehefrau richtig kennen lernen, bevor er sich mit einem Kind auseinandersetzten wollte.

Während den Flitterwochen hatten sie sich eigentlich nur körperlich kennen gelernt.

 

Seufzend gab er es auf seine Kopfschmerzen mit primitiven Maßnahmen vertreiben zu wollen und sah Astoria nun direkt an.

 

„ _Warum_ sollten wir jetzt schon Kinder bekommen?“

Empört fixierte sie ihn. „Wir brauchen einen _Erben_!“

 

Perplex fragte sich Draco ob sein Vater ihr den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, oder ob die strenge Erziehung der Reinblutfamilien durchsickerte.

 

Ein Blick ließ allerdings anderes Vermuten.

Ihr ging es also nur um den Erben?

 

Aber sicher.

 

Verstimmt musterte Draco das schnurrende Katzenbaby in Astorias Armen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: primitiv / gnadenlos / Katzenbaby


	3. März

Schnaubend saß er Blaise und Harry gegenüber, die sich nach wie vor kaum halten konnten vor Lachen.

 

„Das ist nicht witzig!“ fauchte er seine besten Freunde an.

 

Nun gut. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, war es eigentlich schon ganz witzig. Vermutlich würde er selbst herzlich darüber lachen können, _wenn_ es dabei nicht um ihn gehen würde.

 

Schnaubend ließ er sich noch ein bisschen tiefer in seinen Sessel  sacken.

Verstimmt beobachtete er seine Freunde dabei, wie sie sich langsam wieder fingen.

 

Harry wischte sich grade eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel ehe er sich glucksend an Draco wandte.

„Und du bist _wirklich_ nicht von selbst darauf gekommen?“

Peinlich berührt nickte Draco auf die Frage hin, was Blaise dazu brachte erneut loszuprusten.

 

 

Eigentlich hätte er bei der Sache mit dem Katzenbaby schon misstrauisch werden sollen.

Diese Übertriebene Fürsorge.

 

Dann die Blaubeermuffins, die in Unmengen verschwanden.

Draco hatte es einmal gewagt Astoria drauf anzusprechen, ob sie es nicht etwas langsamer angehen lassen wollte mit dem Essen.

Wie gesagt. _Einmal._

 

Letztendlich noch die ständigen Klagen über ein _Kribbeln_ in Händen oder Füßen.

In diesem Moment fing er an sich sorgen zu machen.

Ein Fluch? Eine Krankheit?

 

 

Er war dermaßen auf dem Holzweg gewesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Blaubeermuffin / Holzweg / Kribbeln


	4. April

Konzentriert flogen Draco und Harry Kopf an Kopf nebeneinander her und verfolgten den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz, der versuchte ihnen zu entkommen.

Gelegentlich wichen sie einem – von Blaise in ihre Richtung geschleuderten – Klatscher aus.

Langsam begann Harry an ihm vorbei zu ziehen.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte erneut aufzuholen.

Er _durfte_  einfach nicht verlieren.

 

Der Siegespreis – der dieses Mal von Harry organisiert wurde – war immerhin eine Flasche _Cola_!

Ein widerliches, von Muggeln produziertes Zuckerwasser.

Aber abstruserweise einfach _köstlich_.

 

Merlin sei gedankt, war Astoria an diesem Wochenende bei ihren Eltern, so dass Draco kurze Pause von der schwangeren Wahnsinnigen in seinem Haus hatte.

 

Dank der Freundschaft mit Harry, hatte er die meisten seiner Denkmuster und Verhaltensweisen überdacht, so dass er den Muggeln inzwischen neutral gegenüberstand.

Bei Astoria sah die Sache aber noch anders aus.

Würde sie entdecken, dass er in den letzten Jahren richtiggehend eine Sucht im Bezug auf dieses himmlische Gebräu entwickelt hatte, wäre die Hölle los.

 

Die Hormone einer Schwangeren sollte man keinesfalls unterschätzen.

 

Er legte sich noch einmal besonders  ins Rennen.

Mit seiner Schulter stupste er Harry weg, streckte die Hand aus und…

 

_…Zisch…_

„Ahhh. Köstlich. Schade das du verloren hast, Draco.“

 

Manchmal hasst er Harry wirklich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Zuckerwasser / Klatscher / stupsen


	5. Mai

„Dracooo!“

 

Leidvoll stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

Was war denn _nun_ schon wieder?

 

Lucius hatte erzählt, Narzissa sei während den ersten drei Schwangerschaftsmonaten unausstehlich gewesen.

Das hatte er sich stets vor Augen gehalten.

Anders hätte er das Gezeter und Gejammer auch gar nicht überstanden, ohne einen Kurzurlaub in Askaban zu riskieren.

 

Aber nun war Astoria bereits im _fünften_ Monat. Und statt einer Besserung ihrer Laune und ihres Verhaltens, kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie immer unausstehlicher werden.

…Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater ihm keine Furie angehangen hatte.

 

„DRACO!“

 

Seufzend stand er auf, und legte den Brief des dunkelhäutigen Ministers beiseite, der ihm zum anstehenden Nachwuchs gratulierte.

 

Ein Blick in den Spiegel brachte ihn dazu den Pferdeschwanz zu lösen und sein Haar zu einem Seitenscheitel zu ordnen.

Die Diskussion über seine Frisur war er schlicht Leid.

 

.

.

.

 

Leise öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein.

„Astoria?“

„Mit der Decke kann ich nicht lesen!“

 

Ihre Quengelei ließ ihn die Augen verdrehen.

Er beschwörte eine Decke mit Ärmeln und half ihr hinein.

 

„Was ist das?“ Erstaunt betrachtete sie die neue Errungenschaft.

 

„Ein Snuggie.“

 

Er hielt es für besser zu verschweigen, dass sie sich für eine Muggelerfindung begeisterte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Seitenscheitel / dunkelhäutig / Snuggie


	6. Juni

„Merlin, da kann man ja leichter einen Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken!“

„Du sagst es. Da siehst du mal welche Qualen ich während unserer Schulzeit ausstehen musste, ihn immer rechtzeitig aus den Federn zu bekommen.“

„Naja, spätestens wenn das Baby da ist, wars das wohl mit dem Schlaf der Gerechten.“

 

Kichern.

 

„Geh du schon mal die Überaschung holen, ich weck ihn in der Zeit. Ich hab Jahre mit Ron in einem Schlafsaal verbracht. Ich kenne da ein paar  Methoden…“

 

_Dieses unheilvolle Grinsen… Ich kann es quasi hören…_

_Will ich wirklich wissen, was die beiden wieder aushecken? …Nein. Ich denke nicht._

_Sollen sie sich ihre Überraschung sonst wohin schieben und mich in Ruhe lassen._

 

Grummelnd drehte er sich um…

PLATSCH.

 

„HARRYYYY!!“

 

Düster blickte Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens in einem Miniteich sitzendes Geburtstagskind, zu seinem Peiniger auf der mit maliziösem Grinsen über ihm stand.

 

„Na? Wach?“

 

Poltern.

 

„Was ist passiert? Ist er wach? …So schnell?“

„Klar!“

 

_Dieses verschwörerische Zwinkern. Frechheit._

 

„Genial. Aber zum wichtigen… **Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Dray**!!“

 

Stille.

.

.

.

„Was soll das sein Blaise?“

_Na das frag ich mich auch._

****

„Na das Geburtstagsgebäck!“

 

Gequältes Seufzen.

_Womit hab ich diesen jährlichen Affenzirkus eigentlich verdient?_

 

„Blaise… Man schenkt zum Geburtstag Kuchen… kein Baguette…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: erwecken / Baguette / düster


	7. Juli

Draco hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Gefühl jemals verspüren würde.

Er war ein Malfoy.

Dazu erzogen kalt und über allem erhaben zu sein.

 

Und dennoch…

Wenn nicht Harry und Blaise an seiner Seite wären… er wüsste nicht was er machen sollte.

 

Abwesend spielte er mit dem Teebeutel in seiner Tasse.

 

Die ganze Situation war eine Unzumutbarkeit.

Man ließ ihn hier sitzen. Ohne Information. Mit einer  Tasse die eigentlich ein Pappbecher war. Auf diesem unbequemen Plastikstuhl.

 

Ein lauter Schrei rang durch die Tür und lies ihn zusammenzucken.

Merlin. Konnten diese unfähigen Heiler keine Stillezauber nutzen?

 

Tröstend bekam er von beiden Seiten eine Hand auf die Schultern gelegt.

Er würde das schon schaffen.

Er hatte ja seine Freunde.

 

Sie waren da, als Astoria verfrühte Wehen bekam und ins St. Mungos musste.

Sie waren da, als die Ärztin ihm erzählte, dass es für das Kind zu früh war. Das es eventuell sterben würde, es aber auf keinen Fall länger im Mutterleib bleiben konnte.

Und sie waren da, als besagte Ärztin sagte, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass Astoria den Strapazen nicht gewachsen war.

 

Draco Malfoy hätte niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Gefühl jemals verspüren würde.

Aber ihm saß die Angst im Nacken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Angst / Nacken / Teebeutel


	8. August

Der Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Büchse der Pandora…

Jetzt musste es schnell gehen, er hatte nicht viel Zeit!

 

Mit unsicheren Handgriffen und angehaltenem Atem wechselte Draco Malfoy – mächtiger Zauberer und ältester Sohn einer alten Reinblüterfamilie, aufstrebender Anwalt und fast schon _unverschämt_  reich – seinem kieksenden Sohn die Windeln.

Ohne Magie.

 

Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf eingelassen hatte.

 

Nach Astorias Tod hatte er nur wenig Zeit sich der Situation anzupassen und sich einzugewöhnen.

Seine junge Braut war tot, sein Sohn hatte Bedürfnisse mit denen er sich überfordert sah und zuhause, in seinem _Liebesnest_  wie seine Mutter es nach der Hochzeit bei der Schlüsselübergabe augenzwinkernd genannt hatte, fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf.

 

Bereits am zweiten Morgen hatte er aufgegeben.

Mit seinem Sohn auf dem einen Arm, Koffer neben ihm und einem Spritzkuchen auf dem anderen Arm (sie waren seine Freunde, ja. Aber wer morgens um 5 spontan einziehen will, sollte eine Entschädigung mitbringen. Das gebietet schon die Höflichkeit.) hat er in Godrics Hollow vor Harrys Tür gestanden.

 

Dieser verdammte Potter wieder!

Na schön, lieber Harry als Blaises Mutter als Mitbewohner…

 

Aber im Ernst..

 

Keine Hauselfen bei der Kindererziehung?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Schweiß / eingewöhnen / Spritzkuchen


	9. September

„Tu mir doch den Gefallen…“

 

„Nein, Draco.“

 

„Bitte!“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Harry… soll ich betteln? Willst du wirklich das ich mich in den Staub schmeiße und dich anflehe?“

 

„Ne-… Hm. Es wäre eine Idee.“

 

„WAS?! Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich krieche nicht im Staub!“

 

„Dann biete es auch nicht an. Und ich sage immer noch nein.“

 

„…“

 

„Du brauchst nicht zu schmollen.“

 

„…“

 

„Und auch nicht so zu gucken als ob du mir ans Leder willst“

 

„…“

 

„Im Ernst Draco. Es gibt genügend Einwohner hier, denen mein Fehlen auffallen würde“

 

_Seufzen._

 

„Ach Harry… warum denn nicht?“

 

„Er ist dein Sohn. Du bist der Vater, du hast die Verantwortung. Wenn du die Windeln nicht oft genug wechselst bist du selbst Schuld, wenn sie irgendwann… _überlaufen_. Also geh jetzt hoch und wasch endlich deinen Sohn. Und ich schwöre dir… Wenn ich nur einen Funken Magie spüre, oder du einen Hauselfen rufen solltest… dann hol ich Zissa her.“

 

_Entsetzt sog Draco scharf die Luft ein. Das würde Harry nicht wagen!_

_Seine Mutter mochte Reinblüterin sein, hatte jedoch sehr genaue Vorstellungen von Kindererziehung._

 

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe“, kicherte Blaise.

Irritiert hielten Draco und Harry inne.

_Seit wann war der denn hier? Und mal ganz davon abgesehen… Shakespeare?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Einwohner / Leder / Shakespeare


	10. Oktober

Grummelnd wickelte Draco seinen fröhlich quietschenden Sohn.  
Seit der übergelaufenen Windel achtete er sehr genau darauf, dass er diese unliebsame Tätigkeit nicht zu sehr vor sich her schob.

  
Um es _etwas_ präziser auszudrücken: Seit der übergelaufenen Windel vor der er sich so sehr geekelt hatte, dass er sämtliche Drohungen Harrys in den Wind geschossen und gegen die ausdrücklich formulierte Auflage des Magieverbotes verstoßen hatte.

 

Zu seiner Verteidigung: er war felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass seine Mutter seine Misere hätte verstehen können und ihn nach einigen (durchaus ernstgemeinten) Beteuerungen seinerseits bezüglich einer niemals wieder stattfindenden Wiederholung mit einem metaphorischen Klaps auf die Finger hätte davon kommen lassen.

 

Damit hatte er auch durchaus Recht gehabt.

Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob es für einen Malfoy keine Grundausbildung gäbe. Und zu dieser Ausbildung nicht auch zufällig das Wahlpflichtfach "Umgang mit Frauen - das Vorhersehen ihrer unvorhersehbaren Reaktionen" gehören würde _(dass man den Teil mit der Wahl auch getrost herausstreichen konnte verstand sich von selbst, oder?)._

 

Aber er hätte sich eigentlich auch denken können, dass seine Mutter in dieser Situation das kleinere Übel  war...

 

Draco konnte sich nur selbst beglückwünschen Harrys Tobsuchtanfall ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden zu haben.

 

 

Wenn auch nur dank Severus Tränken.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: beglückwünschen / Wahlpflichtfach / Klaps


	11. November

Einfach entwürdigend.

 

Er war Draco Malfoy.

Ein Mann von Adel.

Ein Zauberer.

Ein adliger, männlicher Zauberer.

Er hatte in Schlachten gekämpft.

Er hatte Voldemort überlebt.

Er war mit seinen jungen Jahren schon Witwer.

Bei Merlin, er war (offiziell) alleinerziehender Vater eines stattlichen Sohnes.

 

Und was hatte es ihm gebracht?

Mit rotem Gesicht und glasigen Augen betrachtete er die Front der Gehässigkeit.

 

Seine Freunde, zumindest behaupteten sie seine Freunde zu sein, grinsten ihn von links an.

Seine Eltern, runzelten von rechts missbilligend die Stirn. Nun nicht ganz. Seine Mutter spielte verzückt mit ihrem Enkelchen. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn zum Ausgleich jedoch besonders missbilligend.

 

„Hälst du deinen Aufzug für angemessen, Sohn?“

 

Draco schnaubte.

Zumindest versuchte er es. Das Ergebnis war jedoch nur eine weitere Stufe in den Abgrund der Würdelosigkeit. Schnell griff er ein Taschentuch, um es zu kaschieren.

 

Blaises leises Kichern ließ jedoch wenig Hoffnung, dass es gelang.

Dass er dafür einen Rippenstoß von Harry bekam, machte es nur unwesentlich besser.

 

Harry war der Meinung, es wäre nur eine von Scorpius übernommene Erkältung.

Aber Draco könnte schwören, so nah war dem Tod nicht einmal unter Voldemorts Herrschaft  gewesen.

Und dann bekam er nichts, als Gehässigkeit und eine Decke mit Blümchen.

 

Entwürdigend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Hoffnung / Blümchen / Decke


	12. Dezember

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum wir hier her kommen mussten.“

 

Wenn die selbe _Feststellung_ zum siebten Mal innerhalb einer Viertelstunde geäußert wird, fällt es auch Draco schwer an die Fassade der erhabenen Malfoys zu glauben.

 

„Stell dich nicht so an.“

 

Nach Dracos Krankheit vor einigen Wochen, hatte er sich geweigert das Haus bei diesen ‚eisigen‘ Temperaturen zu verlassen. So lange, bis Harry der Kragen geplatzt ist und er seinem Mitbewohner die Pistole auf die Brust setzte, entweder das Haus für eine Stunde gemeinsam oder es alleine für immer  zu  verlassen.

 

Und so standen sie nun hier. Am Rande des Sees von Hogwarts.

Des Sees, in den Scoripus in einem Anfall kindlicher Magie seinen Lieblingskuschelhippogreif hat schweben lassen.

Der Scorpius, der jetzt schrie wie am Spieß.

 

Draco liebte seinen Sohn, aber sein _unmenschliches_ Schreien war wirklich nicht zu ertragen.

 

Er wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als besagtes Kuscheltier mit Schwung aus dem See geflogen kam und neben ihnen landete.

 

Irritiert betrachteten zweieinhalb Männer das Kuscheltier.

 

„Nun…“

„Kein Wort, Potter“

„…Scheinbar schreit Scorpius im Wassermenschen-Dialekt.“

 

Scorpius lacht erfreut, Harry kichert böse und Draco…

…fürchtet seinem neuen, wahnsinnigen Familienleben niemals wieder zu entkommen.

 

Aber eigentlich…

…will er das auch gar nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wortvorgaben: Wassermensch / Fassade / Brust


End file.
